icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Malfurion's Quest
Malfurion's Quest is the Custom/Fan Campaign and it's made by Turnro, it was Released on 2013-08-05 as First Release. This Campaign has marked to be Final, and there are no new campaigns made, instead lot Updates will included for newest Version in future. Synopsis The final Campaign of Turnro's epic Warcraft III Custom Campaign series. Description about this Story You are Malfurion Stormrage, arch druid of the Night Elves and protector of Kalimdor. A great prophecy has foretold the return of the Burning Legion, who seek to destroy Azeroth once and for all. For 10,000 years you have roamed the Emerald Dream, awaiting the day for your return to lead your people against the demons. However, you feel that the world has changed much during your absence. Despite Nordrassil being heavily guarded and Illidan the Betrayer sealed deep within his prison, you sense something terribly wrong that threatens your people's survival from the coming invasion. Your mind is left in doubt, and the Prophecy's fulfillment draws near. Will you make sacrifices to ensure Azeroth's survival from the Burning Legion? Find out as you play Malfurion's Quest, the epic finale in Turnro's series of Warcraft 3 campaigns! Features Choose Your Own Destiny Malfurion's Quest features two separate story lines, which each providing different units, heroes, items, and much more. You will also be given numerous minor story choices throughout the campaign. New Custom Race: The Highborne This campaign will give you the opportunity to play as a fully new custom race: the Highborne. This mystical faction's strength lies with their powerful spells and their deep knowledge in arcane magics. New Boss Fights Malfurion's Quest features several boss fights that will test your skill and ability in playing Warcraft 3. Three Difficulty Levels to Choose Choose to play Malfurion's Quest in 1 of 3 difficulty levels: Normal, Hard or Insane. * Easy Difficulty is not included, Insane Difficulty is same as Warlords Battlecry III. 35 maps, including 20 Chapters and 12 Interludes Note that Malfurion’s Quest is still under development. The current version has 21 maps. New Heroes, Units, Spells, Items, and more! Common Questions & Answer When will the final version of Malfurion's Quest be ready? This is a question I get asked a lot. At the moment, it is hard to estimate exactly when the full version will be released since Malfurion's Quest is quite large and I am only a one man team. In the middle of 2013, I announced that Malfurion's Quest would be completed by 2014-05-15. However, a lot has happened in my life since then, and I no longer have the time to make Warcraft 3 campaigns whenever I want. However, this has not stopped me from making Malfurion's Quest. At the moment, there is no expected date when the campaign will be completed. I am having trouble running Malfurion's Quest on my computer. What can I do? In order to play Malfurion's Quest, you must update your version of Warcraft 3 to the latest version: 1.28. This patch is available directly from Blizzard's website. Will there be voice acting in Malfurion's Quest, just like in The Adventures of Rowan the Wise? To date, there has been no decision made about whether or not Malfurion's Quest will contain voice acting. If such a decision were to be made, all the dialogue in the campaign must be finished and finalized. Because I am only making one map at a time, voice acting cannot be considered until the beta version of Malfurion's Quest is done. My heroes lose their items when I play some new chapters. What can I do to get them back? If you are having problems with heroes not having their items and spells in future missions, then this is a bug with Warcraft 3. It occurs when you alternate between campaigns or the different story paths of Malfurion's Quest. I am yet to test for a solution to get around this, but there are one of two things you can do to avoid encountering this problem: - Only play one story-line of Malfurion's Quest at a time - Finish the current map you're playing and restart Warcraft 3 before progressing to the opposite story-line What will your plans be after finishing Malfurion's Quest? Malfurion's Quest is a large project, and is expected to take me a while to fully finalize. Other than that, I guess we shall wait and see you later. Changelogs TBA. Screenshots TBA. Category:Unofficial for Ice Crown Category:Custom Campaign